That Date
by Hadley T
Summary: Hojo asks Kagome out on a date. Kagome has no choice but to accept. InuYasha finds out and isn't a happy puppy. Read to find out what he does! R&R Please! InuKag
1. Hojo asks!

**That Date**

**By: Hadley-chan**

* * *

I do not own InuYasha...Ah so here we go again with another story...Number 4! Looks a little different becuase i just figured out how to use QuickEdit! lol :D Please R&R

* * *

Kagome leaned over her window sill and looked down on the ground. Where was InuYasha already? It was time for him to come barging into the room and demanding where she had been. But InuYasha had not come for her. Kagome, enjoying her last couple of days in the modern era, decided to push her luck and stay for just a bit longer.

It was a quarter past five and with it came the ring of the door bell. She stood up, brushed the dirt off her skirt, and headed downstairs. Kagome opened the front door to see a slightly flushed hojo.

"Hojo are you alright?"

Kagome motioning for him to come into the house. Hojo gasped for air. "H...Hi Kagome. I...well...here." He handed her a pack of incense. "Well...they..." He bent over to catch his breath.

"Hojo please come sit down. What happened to you?"

Kagome walked over to a cabinet and reached up to try to get the cup down. "Ehh, I'm sorry Hojo all we have are these plastic cups. Is that ok?" She grabbed a cup but with no luck the whole stack fell to the floor. "Ugh..." Kagome groaned. She bent over giving Hojo quite an eye full. He made a toothy grin at Kagome's butt. But she was quick to turn around and give him a look. Kagome wasn't the only one giving him a look.

After Hojo had caught his breath, Kagome gazed down at the incense, "Ah what is this for again, Hojo?"

"They are for you lungs, Kagome. They will help cleanse them." He added matter-of-factly. "You know Kagome, sometimes even with all your sicknesses you still look as beautiful as ever." Kagome gave a guilty smile. "Ah yea I don't know. I guess I'm just lucky."

* * *

InuYasha growled as he looked downstairs. 'What was that guy doing with Kagome?' He tightened his fists. How dare he have the nerve to go by what was his. InuYasha was furious. What made him even more outraged was that Kagome was standing by and accepting his compliments. She was flirting with him! He would have gone down their and done something about it but he knew better then that

* * *

"Well um Kagome since it looks like you're free. Would you like to go out with me tonight?" He gave a shy smile at her. "Umm..." Kagome thought. She had promised InuYasha that she would return back to the Feudal Era. But that baka had decided not show up and come get her. Wasn't she supposed to enjoy her life just a little? Instead of fighting demons and sleeping on the ground all the time, wouldn't it be nice to take a little break and eat normal food and have a normal date? But it wasn't that bad...because InuYasha was there to protect her. 'Gah Kagome! Just go with him and then return to the Feudal Era. You sorta owe Hojo, you know. You always leave him hanging. Just this once.'

"Uh Kagome?" Kagome broke out of her trance. "Oh ok. Sure Hojo I'll go out with you tonight." She tried to look happy but she was getting this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something or someone was missing.

* * *

'Shes doing what?? She's supposed to be with me!' InuYasha thought. 'And what was this "going out" all about.' InuYasha pondered the modern term until an ugly thought came to his head. 'Oh no! Kagome wouldn't!' He heard Kagome saying her goodbyes to the man. She was coming back upstairs. He had to get out. 'Shit! Where can I go?? I'm trapped!' He looked over to the still open window in her room. If he made a quick dash fot it maybe she wouldn't notice. 'But how to distract her?' InuYasha looked around and spotted buyu. 'Ah the cat' InuYasha put the cat at the top of the stairs and gave him a slight push, sending the cat tumbling down the stairs and into Kagome. InuYasha winced. 'Sorry Kagome'. He heard Kagome yelling at buyu to watch it or he might have gotten hurt. That gave him that extra time he needed to escape. He jumped out of the window and towards the well. Today just wasn't his day.

* * *

Ahh so here is the first chapter! I was going to make it a one shot but like Sick Sango I decided to make it longer. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought! R&R.


	2. Author's NoteApology XD

**_Author's Note_**

Ahhh sorry guys! .

I wouldn't have come back if it weren't for some very nice people telling me to get off my lazy butt and finish 'That Date'. (Which is rightfully so! I'm not mad at those people because they helped me come back on!) Alright expect something soon. I had to write a little sorry note to everyone who has been waiting so patiently, so uhm here it is!

Ah ok well I just need to pull out my note pad and start writing ideas on how to finish this story!

Talk to you all later ;)

Hadley-chan

Haha here is a small paragraph of a story I'm writing separately from just, you know, to keep you all occupied...

* * *

Tears streamed down her face as she slammed her fists into the wall. Nothing was going right. It seamed as if her life was spiraling downward and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Dropping her fists she started to sob, muffled whispers of lost hopes were heard and it hurt her just to think about it. She had a problem and she had to come face to face with it. Love was the hardest thing that she had ever had to deal with. He was the most important thing to her and she thought he would finally realize what she was feeling. As if she was gasping for breath, her need for him was just too great and she felt that there was only moments left to live. He wasn't there for her anymore. With those last words she fainted onto the floor.

* * *


	3. He comes over

Yay…finally. I update this story! :D Thank you all of you who reviewed and told me to write more and uh here it off please don't kill me if its really bad . 

She pulled the black tresses back into place and looked into the mirror. Before her stood a slightly pale girl, hair pulled up off of her face. She tried to look presentable and tried act like she wanted to do this. She cracked a smile and laughed at herself. It was just a date and she would return with InuYasha back to Feudal Era by morning. Hopefully without InuYasha returning till then. She didn't even want to imagine what could possibly happen if he showed up while she was out with Hojo.

She searched through her closet for something respectable to wear. "Hmph." Kagome let out a sigh. She dug a little deeper and found a stretch-tee of course it was red, her favorite color. 'Very Cute' she thought to herself and then she reached out for a nice pair of jeans. They seemed a bit worn but still very nice bootcut jeans. 'Hah Respectable?' She slipped on her shirt then her jeans taking another glance at herself in the mirror. She didn't look half bad tonight. Finally she had a day to herself where she wasn't running around with dirt in her hair, sweat down her face, and dirty clothes that should have been washed days ago.

Of course the makeup was covered and she was already to go with Hojo to where ever he said he was going to take them. Kagome was really paying attention to anything that Hojo had told her. All she knew was that she should wait for him around 7 at the door. She glanced at the clock, '6:49. Good'. Kagome wasn't quite ready just yet. She stumbled to hold onto the railing running down the steps. Her mom and gramps would be worried about where she was. They would also, Kagome was assuming, be surprised that she wasn't already gone but also that she would be out with Hojo. Dropping the paper and pen on the counter, she ran to get her nice shoes. Kagome grinned and pulled out shoes she had bought for herself the day before. 'What luck.' Kagome thought dully. But hey they were nice shoes, boots actually. Nice brown boots with a sharp heel, sharp enough to hit a guy somewhere that would be unpleasant.' Kagome laughed to herself.

There came a knock at the door distracting her from her boots. 'Hojos here already?! Great…' she thought sarcastically. She put on the remaining boot and tried to run to the door which she unfortunately missed and hit it instead.

"Kagome? Kagome?! Are you alright in there? Should I come in?" Hojo blurted out 5 different questions at the same time. He got no response as Kagome lay on the floor. 'Damn these shoes!!!' she thought. She had gotten the wind knocked out of her and she lie on the floor just staring at the ceiling. 'Hmm I wonder if they painted the walls while I was gone and wait..' Kagome paused 'When did we get new furniture in the here???' Kagome had been gone for so long that she didn't even notice the world passing by her. As her thoughts ran, Hojo let himself in.

He almost launched himself on Kagome. She couldn't breathe.

"Ho-jo…get OFF!" She tried to push him off of her and finally he budged. She sat up and wiped the excess snow off of herself .

"Are you ok, Kagome?" He reached out and touched her cheek. She smiled up at him. Hojo could be sweet at times 'Gah what am I thinking?!' She put that thought away and her focus came back to Hojo.

"Yea…No no im alright Hojo." She gave him back his hand and tried to sit up. Her head felt dizzy and she was swaying.

"Uh are you sure?" He looked a little worried.

"Well…I sorta fell." Kagome looked away.. 'Yea I fell wow...do I sound stupid or what.' But her head hurt too much to continue fighting with herself.

"Here let me take care of you. Forget the date lets just stay here. I mean if that's ok with you?" He had a look on his face full of concern and she couldn't say no.

InuYasha sat near the well, frustrated that Kagome would even think of accepting such an offer by Hobo. 'Hojo.' He corrected himself but then threw his hands up in a rage. 'Who the hell cares if that's what his real name is!'

"Sounds like some kind of food.." InuYasha mumbled. Speaking of which his stomach growled in protest, Kagome was supposed bring food back and make him some Ramen. Well that was a lie. He always forced Kagome to make him the Ramen. 'Stupid Girl..' He was hungry and she was out with a guy. InuYasha smelled something coming from the village.

"FOOD!"

Sadly Kagome would have to wait…

Ahh ok end of chapter!!! xP I don't own Inuyasha…never did never will sadly  alright but anyway done with the second chapter. Inuyasha wasn't included very much sorry actually this was pretty short over all. Ah alright until next time! Oh and uh…heh R&R?


End file.
